Protect Her With Your Life
by littlemissraven13
Summary: King Piccolo's young apprentice Raven has been kidnapped. As the search continues Piccolo begins to become suspicious of her new guardian. (Raven is my o.c., and this is her world and how it works) Fluff, bonding, smart remarks, and comedy. You have been warned. Possible GT characters. Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship (First time doing this)
1. Introduction

Introduction

"Master Piccolo!" Those were the last words he heard from his apprentice as she was stolen from them. And now he wanted her back. All he wanted was his beloved apprentice back. His Raven, his sweet little Raven was gone. Why would anyone want to take her, how did anyone know where they lived, how did they even get here? This and many other questions were going through his mind as he returned to his throne room to do everything he possibly could to get her back. As he sat down on his throne he made sure to have Piano send out everyone he could out to help find her. As he began his work recent events began to play through his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

(Earlier that month)

Peace. A word he was still getting used to. But Raven had said it was a good thing. And from the looks of it, it made her happy, and as long as she was happy, he was happy. Right now he was watching her play with Drum, she had developed a habit of calling him "NI-san". When he had asked him what it meant, he had told him it meant "Big Brother". "Ha, got cha" he heard Drum rant. "Aw, Ni-san how do you always catch me?" she wined. "Don't worry you're getting better, going somewhere that I couldn't reach you was a good idea." he told her as he set her on the ground and dusted himself off. "I'm gonna' take a rest, why don't you go and find Cymbal. I'm sure he'll play with you." He told her as he went off to find a place to rest. Piccolo knew he would stay close though, and judging from how Tambourine was nowhere to be found he knew he was up in the trees that made up the forest that surrounded them, keeping a close eye on her as she walked. It took her some time but she found him. Leaning against a tree. Her playful spirit taking over she turned into a small twin tail and ducked into the bushes to wait for her time to strike After some time her fur could be seen through the bushes. She was looking for something and she found what she needed. A rock and a twig. A loud yowl was suddenly heard, and Raven was seen making a mad dash away from the bushes, and towards Piccolo, and jumping into his lap shaking. Everyone went into attack mode wondering what scared the nearly fearless girl. Their answer soon came though, because out from the bushes came a spider. A very small spider at that. "It landed on me. It was on me." she replied to their curious. Most looked annoyed and some amused. "You were afraid of that little thing" Piano began to laugh at her. "Hey don't laugh at me it's not my fault I'm afraid of spiders" Raven yelled at him tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Piano I'd suggest you stop laughing at her, unless you want to be turned into a pancake!" Drum told Piano while getting into a fighting stance. "Ni-san there's no need for that, and you have to admit it was pretty funny seeing me running like that from a tiny little spider." Raven told Drum, with memories of the last time something like this happened, and they didn't stop, it wasn't a pretty sight. "Yeah I guess you're right, it's just you know how protective I am of you." he told her. "Well now that that's settled I think it's about time that we get you home." came a voice that seemed oddly familiar to Raven. "Wait I know that voice, but no it couldn't be." "Ah, but it is my little huntress" was heard as the owner of the voice came out of the tree line. It was Dr. Gero, Raven's father. "Daddy, you weren't supposed to be back for another three weeks." was the happy reply from Raven as she hopped off Piccolo's lap and into her father's waiting arms. "I finished early, so I decided I would come and get you." was his happy reply as he held his daughter in his arms. "Oh, Daddy I almost forgot, you said that when you got back you would have my birthday present" she told him as she turned back into her human form. "That's right you turned 16 last week. But that's why I brought him with me."


	3. Chapter 2

"Him?" was her curious reply. Dr. Gero then turned himself and Raven towards the trees. "Raven I would like you to meet your new guardian and protector!" he announced as a man in armor came out of the trees. He came over, took Raven's hand, and kissed the top of it. "I'm Cell, your guardian." Raven couldn't help but blush, he was so cute. "Charmed." was all she could get out.

(Cell's P.O.V.)

I'm supposed to protect this girl, but I can't help but focus on how cute she is. Uh oh, I think my armor is trying to come off. "Um, Cell are you ok? You look nervous." Oh, why did she ask me that. Best think of an answer quick. "Yea, I'm fine, just when I heard I was going to be protecting the daughter of Dr. Gero I wasn't expecting someone so pretty." That was close dodged a bullet on that one.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

Oh my gosh. He is supposed to be protecting me? I know I should be focused on my work, but I can't help but focus on how cute he is. He looks nervous better check to see if he's alright. "Um Cell are you ok? You look nervous." Why did I ask that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Yeah, I'm fine, just when I heard I was going to be protecting the daughter of Dr. Gero I wasn't expecting someone so pretty." wait he thought I wasn't going to be pretty, I guess that's ok.

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

"Come, it's time we get back home. I have lunch waiting." "Alright, coming daddy." "Yes, sir" and so they flew off. Piccolo didn't know what it was but there was something about this guy he didn't trust. (one short flight later) As they landed in front of the house Dr. Gero began searching his pockets, but couldn't find what he was looking for. "Daddy is everything alright?" Raven asked her father with concern in her voice. "I think I lost the key." he told her. "Oh, well we can just use the one you keep under the mat." Once the door was unlocked, all three were greeted by the smell of smoke and motor oil. "The macro-forms!" Both Raven and Gero yelled as they both rushed down the stairs to the basement. The moment they got down there Raven began to help her father find the source of the smoke. "Dad, I found it it's pod 2!" Dr. Gero nodded.(After the pods are repaired) "I just don't understand it. Those were brand new hoses. And they were strong ones too, they just don't burst like that." Raven informed her father and Cell as she cleaned off her tools. "What surprises me most is that even though there was no damage in the other pods they both shut down" Gero told Raven as he and Cell tried to pry the hatch on the control panel open to see if there was anything wrong inside it. "What I don't understand is why you have a lab under your house. It makes you both look like mad scientists." Cell told them and earning a wrench to the head from Raven that also caused his helmet to come off. "Cell there's one thing you need to learn about Raven. If you do anything to upset her you're gonna' get a wrench in the head. And I tell you this from personal experience she never misses." Gero told Cell while still trying to get the door open. "Darn right. But still doesn't make sense. As far as we know this could have been staged. Because for some reason pod 2 is still working but because of the damage the macro-form will need constant monitoring, yet even without any damage the other two pods still shut down and we lost both forms." Raven told the guys. "Raven this is getting serious this is the second strange thing that's happened to a Red Ribbon quality lab this week." Gero told his daughter as he broke a crow bar trying to get the panel open.


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh I almost forgot Commander Red contacted me earlier, he heard about the macro forms and the lab break- in and requested to see the surviving form and lab damages. I managed to get pictures of the damages and put them on this card. I need you to take the form and the card over to headquarters and allow him to take a look at both. But before you go we need to scan him." Gero replied putting a small card in his daughter's bag. "Don't forget to stop by Piccolo's afterwards for your training" (After the scan) "Alright I think you're ready to go" Gero told his daughter looking at her with satisfaction. "Thanks dad. I'll see you later. Come on Cell, the Commander doesn't like to be kept waiting." Cell nodded indicating he had heard. Both left the house, unknowing of the evil that was beginng to unfold. (Outside the Red Ribbon headquarters) Once Raven and Cell landed, Raven begins to rush to Commander Red's office, ignoring the looks she got from the other soldiers at the man accompying her. As she arrived at the doors to his office, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Warn*pant* me next *wheeze* time *huff huff* before you go *cough* running off like that. I'm supposed to be protecting you, not chasing after you." Cell told Raven as he tried to catch his breath. "Well sorry for trying to show some respect for my commanding officer waiting." Raven scolded Cell while slapping him with one of her tails. Just as she was about to hit him again Officer Black walked up. "Miss Blackheart the Commander has been expecting you." "Thank you Officer, you are dismissed." Raven replied waving him off and knocking on the door waiting for permission to enter. "You can come in Miss Black Blackheart." The Commander called from inside his office, slightly surprising Cyan at the deep voice. Raven looked down and gave him a comforting smile. As they entered, Raven noticed the shocked look on the Commander's face at the form in Raven's arms. "Evening Commander I brought the stuff you wanted." Raven told him with a smile, waiting for his usual pick-up line. While she did like him, it was only as a friend. "Ah, Miss Blackheart, it's a pleasure to see you, I'm assuming that the thing in your arms is the surviving form." He replied getting up and coming over to get a better look. "Yes sir, scans show that it's a male, and he has already been given a name. His name is Cyan. He seems to like it." Raven explained gesturing to Cyan. "Cyan. That's a fine name. I'm sure that he'll be a fine solider when he's older." The Commander replied, allowing Cyan to grab his finger. He always had a soft side for kids, and this is one of the few times he was letting that side show. "Do you have that card with the pictures of the lab damages with you?" the Commander asked once Cyan let go of his finger. "Yes sir, it's right here in my bag. Hey Cell, could you hold Cyan while I get the card out." She told him while handing Cyan to him, and reaching into her bag to retrieve the card. Once the Commander had the card she took Cyan back. "Thanks Cell." Cell only nodded. After reviewing the pictures and discussing the extent of the damages, Raven and Cell were dismissed and heading for Piccolo's. (Later at Piccolo's) As they landed, Raven noticed the smell of cologne, and not just any cologne, the Ginyu Force's cologne. "Oh no." Was all Raven could get out before the Ginyu Force decided to make an appearance. Of all the people that had to show up, it had to be the Ginyu Force. "Hello Raven. I was wondering when you'd show up." Ginyu stated, before his eyes widened at the small things in her arms and the man behind her. "Uh, Raven who is that with you?" Ginyu managed to get out. "Guys I'd like you to meet Cyan and Cell. Cyan is the last macro form surviving after a lab incident, and Cell is my new guardian." Raven replied gesturing to each. Normally the Ginyu Force would be calm and collected, but Cell's intimidating stare had them all shaking. Ginyu was frozen with fear, Recoome couldn't move, Guldo was using him as a human shield, Jeice and Burter were doing the Scooby Doo thing, with Jeice in Burter's arms. "There's no reason to be afraid of him. You guys are my friends, and I trust you not to do anything to harm me." Raven reassured.


	5. Chapter 4

Cell decided to quit glaring at them, but not drop his guard completely. "And may I ask just why you're here?" Raven inquired, looking slightly quizzical. "Well you see, our marks started glowing and there were shadow heart readings coming from somewhere on this planet, we decided that we'd stop by and see how you were doing." Ginyu replied while keeping an eye on Cell. "Oh, well if I sensed any shadow hearts I would've called you guy's right away. Why don't you go ahead and continue you're search, I need to go meet up with the others for my training. But I'll let you know if I sense anything." She replied rushing off to meet up with her Master for her training. "Alright, but be careful don't forget what happened last time." Ginyu yelled to her. "Captin' she'll be jus' fine. The shela's fought more shadow hearts than we can count." Jeice replied giving Ginyu a reassuring glance. "I know. But my mark is burning, and I'm worried that it's stronger than the others that we've fought. But, you're right I need to quit worrying about her and focus on the task at hand. Come on let's start searching for the source of that signal." Ginyu answered while walking off to try and locate the source. (At Piccolo's house) Piccolo was waiting outside watching for his apprentice, and he was beginning to worry. Normally she would've been here by now. Just as he was about to go inside and try to contact her father, she came bursting through the tree line. "Master Piccolo, I'm here. Sorry I'm late but some other things came up, and caused a delay." She explained as she came to a stop at the bottom of the steps. "It's quite alright, just try to be on time when you can." He reassured, but some movement in Raven's arms caught his eye. "Raven if I may ask. What do you have in your arms?" "Oh, I almost forgot about him. Master Piccolo if you remember, my father and I were growing some macro-forms. But there was a break-in at the lab, when we got there the room was filled with smoke, after we got the room aired out and the pods opened, we discovered that two of the forms didn't survive, but one did. And this is him, Master Piccolo this is Cyan." Raven explained while gesturing to Cyan. Piccolo was at ease, now that he knew it wasn't a threat. "I see, in half an hour your training will start. That should you some time to rest, and to figure out what to do with your young charge while your training." He replied while walking inside to go and inform the others that Raven had arrived. "Cell, could you do me a favor? When it's time for my training to start, could you possibly take Cyan and sit on the sidelines while I train?" Raven asked. "Of course. It would be no problem." Cell answered. "Great. Thanks Cell. I knew I could count on you." (Half an hour later) Raven gave Cyan to Cell, as he walked over next to where Piccolo would sit while Raven trained. Raven then looked to her master as a serious look appeared on both their faces. "Alright Raven, it's time for your training to begin. Today you're going to practice overcoming your opponent's strengths and exposing their weaknesses. Your first opponent will be Cymbal. Now tell me Raven, what are his strengths and weaknesses?" "Cymbal's strong point is quick wits, but if out smarted he is easy to defeat ." "Good. Raven your allowed to use your powers. Now first to forfeit losses, otherwise the fight is over when I say it is. Now fight." The moment Piccolo said fight Cymbal rushed Raven, but she swiftly dodged it. She leapt through the air and landed in front of a tree. When Cymbal rushed at her again. She stepped to the side, Cymbal unable to stop in time crashed into the tree, rendering him unconscious. "The fight is over. Raven wins." Piccolo announced. But, he soon noticed that Raven was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "C-Cymbal are *snigger* y-you *giggle* alri... BWA-HA-HA. I'm sorry it's just too funny. Let's take a break until I calm down." (one break later) Raven had finally calmed down, and Cymbal had come to. Things became serious and the training had resumed. "Raven, your next opponent will be Drum. Tell me his strengths and weaknesses." "His strong point is his strength, but do to his muscles he has a hard time getting into small spaces." "Right, there will be the same rules as before. Now fight." Drum rushed at Raven ready to punch her. As he neared she leapt into the air and transformed into a small twin-tail, and ran between his legs. Raven dashed into a nearby hollow tree. When Drum tried to reach in to grab her, his arm got stuck, she ran up to the top and readied her flash-fire attack. When it was ready she was surrounded by a fire ball, and jumped down, landing on top of his head. After she landed, she dashed away back towards the middle of the training ground. Drum decided to forfeit because thanks to the burn, and how severe it was, he was starting to get dizzy, and a blister was already starting to form. "Raven wins. Raven your training is over for the day. It's getting late and I don't want your father worrying about you. I shall see you in a week for your next training session." "Thank you, I shall take my lead." Raven replied as she took Cyan from Cell, and left.


End file.
